Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for filling packages with a bulk cushioning material, particularly foam peanuts, where the cushioning material is conveyed to the package by a feed unit. This invention also relates to a device that can be used to execute the method of this invention.
Discussion of Related Art
Particularly at mail-order companies, packages are usually individually filled according to customer orders at a fully automated high bay warehouse. The articles ordered by the customer are placed into the package. Different package sizes are used depending on the number of articles to be placed in them. In order to prevent the articles inside from being damaged during postal transport, the remainder of the package is then filled with bulk cushioning material. Particularly, foam peanuts are used. These foam peanuts are composed of a biodegradable material and are poured into the package. The excess quantity is swept off so that the top surface is level with the top of the package. The package is then closed, labeled, and shipped. The swept-off cushioning elements are collected and prepared for filling subsequent packages. This manually executed packaging process is time-consuming and involves a significant amount of effort for collecting the excess foam peanuts.
Also, this known method requires the cardboard flaps forming the cover to be folded outward. In this position, however, they cannot be grasped by an automated cover closer, thus requiring further effort.